


His Favorite Color

by needsomethingtodoworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Morgana's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Protective Arthur, i mean a little bit, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needsomethingtodoworld/pseuds/needsomethingtodoworld
Summary: listen this is based off a tumblr post where Arthur finds merlin chained up during that serket thing and finds out about merlin's magic. i wrote this a while ago so don't judge if it sucks pls.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 218





	His Favorite Color

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr like forever ago but i kept forgetting to put it on here but nearly six months later i finally did. anyway enjoy. bone apple teeth

“Gaius, have you seen my useless oaf of a manservant?” Arthur’s voice rang through the corridor.

“He didn’t come home last night, sire. I thought he was with you,” The old physician responded.

The prince exhaled, “Well I need him. Where can I find him?”

“Maybe he went collecting herbs. I mentioned I needed some special ones this morning,” Gaius shrugged, “Or maybe he just went for drinks at the tavern.”

Arthur decided he needed a break from it all. From his father helplessly lying in bed. From Morgana being a little to eager to rejoin the family. “I’m going to find Merlin,” He declared.

So the first thing Arthur did was check the tavern.

The only thing he found there were three old drunks asking questions about the whereabouts of the king, which he pointedly ignored. But no Merlin.

Arthur proceeded to get his horse and check the area around where Gaius told him the herbs grew. Gaius also asked if Arthur could grab some for him, which Arthur didn’t plan to do. When he found Merlin, he could do it.

It was almost the middle of the night, and Arthur was starting to get cold. A little bit worried too, if he was being honest. It wasn’t like Merlin to leave without telling anyone. 

That’s what he did, Arthur decided, went out for herbs and lost track of time. Yet a small voice in the back of his mind kept on nagging, like a string waiting to be pulled.

What if Merlin wasn’t gathering herbs? What if he ran away? What if he was tired of Arthur? What if he didn’t want to be his servant anymore? What if he didn’t want him? Arthur shook his head. No, he decided, that would never happen. At least he hoped it wouldn’t. Even if Merlin did decide to quit, he would tell Arthur, and say goodbye, right? If not to Arthur than at least to Gaius.

Arthur cupped his hands together and called out Merlin’s name. He heard a faint rustling noise and drew his his sword as soundlessly as possible. These woods were known for serkets, after all.

He quietly slid off his horse and slinked around the grove. Arthur nearly dropped his sword out of sheer suprise. There were almost a dozen serkets scuttling towards a figure laying on the ground in chains. Merlin. Merlin shouted out nonsense that sounded ancient, almost alive. Arthur saw a flicker of gold in Merlin’s closing eyes. Merlin was doing magic. He was apparently good at it too, because the scorpion-like creatures were thrown almost three- no four- meters backwards.

Arthur took this chance to run towards his friend.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“You have magic,” was all Arthur could say.

“I was born with it. I only use it for you, I promise,” Merlin nearly cried. Arthur pulled him close and tried to lift him up without disturbing the wound on his shoulder.

“No, Arthur. Please. Please stop,” the sorcerer moaned. Arthur felt his heart break as his friend begged him to stop. He didn’t know why Merlin didn’t want his help. Then it hit him. He was scared of Arthur. 

It probably didn’t help Arthur kept jostling his shoulder, despite his best efforts not to.

Arthur whispered a quick apology and tried to reassure Merlin that he wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

“Who did this to you?” Arthur managed, silently vowing to kill whoever responsible.

“Morgana,” he whispered. Merlin’s eyelashes started to flutter. His eyes were closed now, and his pulse was getting weaker.

“Merlin, just stay awake, just keep your eyes open, Merlin, please. I can’t lose you Merlin, I just can’t.” Arthur sobbed as Merlin’s breathing got slower and his skin paler. 

He ignored the white-hot anger in his chest and kept trying to lift Merlin on his horse. Morgana. Morgana of all people. It was so obvious, and almost poetic. She comes back and Uther gets sick. Now this. 

He heard the thing before he saw it. A few thundering swooping sounds and then a heavy thud behind him. Arthur drew his sword and turned around as best he could while still keeping Merlin up on the horse.

Nothing could have surprised him more than the sight before him.

There it was in all its might and glory, the beast that attacked Camelot a little over a year ago. Arthur had half a mind to run him through with his sword, but before he could even take a step, the dragon laughed.

“Young prince,” It grumbled, “Give me the boy.”

Arthur put a hand against Merlin protectively and stepped into the defensive stance that had been drilled into him day after day since before he could remember. To his surprise, the dragon laughed again.

“Never one to shy away from a fight, are you boy?” It taunted.

“This man is under my protection, and as the Prince of Camelot, I order you to leave these lands or face my wrath,” Arthur said, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

“You would risk your life for a servant, and a magical one at that?” It asked, “Perhaps I underestimated you, young prince. Now hand me the boy. I can help him.”

“And why would I trust you?” Arthur sputtered out.

“Because he’s dying,” The dragon smiled creepily, knowing that Arthur had no choice. “You won’t be able to get him to that old man in time, and even if you could, I doubt Gaius has the cure for a poison this strong.”

Arthur looked at Merlin, then the dragon. The sword in his hand started to shake, so much that he put it down.

“Promise me. Promise me you’ll bring him back alive. Or I will kill you and anything you have ever loved.” 

“I loved Camelot, young prince. What it used to be at least. With Magic and Albion as one, until your mother died and Uther banned sorcery.” The dragon looked wistful, almost sad. Arthur picked up Merlin over his shoulder and set him down gently at the dragon’s claws.

“I hope one day you can fulfill your destiny and reunite the two again,” He added, right before he stretched his wings and flew away.

“What about my destiny? What about Merlin?” Arthur yelled his questions to the trees until he was out of breath. He realized there was no use, so he hopped up on his horse and rode back to the castle.

He stormed into Morgana’s chambers and drew his sword. Her eyes flashed and Arthur was thrown back against the wall before he could blink. 

She sauntered down the hall with a shallow smile and left Arthur helplessly watching her long purple cloak trail behind her. 

The next morning, Arthur went to check on Merlin, who was sitting outside reading a small, leather-bound book that looked older than Gaius.

“I don’t pay you to sit around, do I, Merlin?” Arthur attempted to joke, coming off dry.

Merlin snapped the book shut and said, “Sorry, Sire,” he mumbled, walking away.

“Stay,” was all Arthur could manage, “Please. Let’s talk.”

Merlin dutifully sat down. “So. What do you want to talk about? The fact that I’m a sorcerer? The fact that Morgana isn’t all she’s cracked up to be?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Say it a little louder Merlin, I don’t think they heard you in Camlan,” Arthur scolded.

“Oh so now you’re protecting sorcerors? What would the king think?” Merlin smirked.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Merlin?” Arthur said, voice barely above a whisper.

The sorcerer wouldn’t meet his eye. “I was scared.”

“Can you show me a little magic?” he whispered. Despite his father’s reputation, the Prince of Camelot had always wanted to see the good in magic.

Merlin smiled and clasped his hands up to his face. He whispered a word and his eyes flashed gold.

Merlin opened his hands and smiled as a blue butterfly flew out and landed on Arthur’s hand. He noticed it had specks of gold mixed in with the blue, the exact color of Merlin’s eyes. His favorite color, Arthur decided. It went very nicely with gold, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos/a comment if you enjoyed! it would really make my day 🥺🥺🥺


End file.
